


Taking Advantage

by Anasilan



Series: Dragon Age One-shots and Shorts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Based on viral TikTok trends, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple, Naughty Intentions, SFW (mostly), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walking naked in front of your husband, cullenmance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasilan/pseuds/Anasilan
Summary: I’ve had this idea beating around my head for a while, so I decided to write and post it... hoping that the images and story would be happy now that I’ve set it free ;) This is a modern AU... set in similar circumstances to ours - a pandemic, and Cullen and his Inquisitor are in isolation. Anyways, it has been set free now... I guess it’s vaguely NSFW.... but there is no rude words, or descriptions of anything... just some intent. Anyways! Enjoy!
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Series: Dragon Age One-shots and Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668820
Kudos: 14





	Taking Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when Aurora Trevelyan-Rutherford gets bored in isolation... she takes advantage of her husband of course! Wheeee!

The sound of Cullen’s voice echoed down the hallway as he spoke in his office. She was done for the day, the room was straightened back up and she’d even taken Bacon, their mabari, for a short walk in the woods behind their house. Isolation wasn’t that hard when you ran the Inquisition, had brilliant internet access and a personal assistant who makes sure that neither yourself or your husband would run out of anything.

If anything, Josie was pleased that she and Cullen had gone into isolation, she felt that they would finally take a bit of time off. Though Maker knew that rifts waited for no one or any plague. Fortunately, they had an excellent research and development team, led by Dagna, who had managed to develop satellite technology that would scan for rift activity. So far, they’d been lucky. No new activity in Southern Thedas, though it was likely that Corypheus would take advantage of the lock down and try and instigate something. One could hope that one of his lackey’s would get this newest illness and pass it along. She wouldn’t be that lucky though.

Cullen was having a harder time with the isolation protocols they were under. He was used to being out in the field, training with the soldiers. Instead of that, he was working on a manual for officers, and helping Bull with his Merc manual. Apparently, Dorian felt that they were both missing very important chapters on magic users, and had become quite loud in his disgust over the lack of training information. She agreed with him. They were trying to integrate the two groups, and they both needed to know how to train with and fight against each other. Cullen was coming around to the idea… albeit slowly, and Bull had given in within minutes. He couldn’t bare to have his Kadan upset with him.

Now was as good a time to do it then. She needed a shower, and Cullen need to lighten up and pay attention to something not work related. Namely… her. Moving from her office and into the bathroom next door she grinned at herself in the mirror. Cullen’s use of the internet was strictly utilitarian. He used it to talk to his fellow advisors, his underlings and to send orders to Josie. She, however, loved her social media platforms. She was careful of course, no one needed to know that Ruth Ford was actually Inquisitor Aurora Trevelyan-Rutherford. She delighted in sending Dorian, Varric, Josie and Bull memes, getting into debates with others on Twitter, and heckling Venatori sympathisers almost as much as she loved teasing flat Thedas believers.

Just this morning, she’d seen a viral video about walking in on your partner, whilst they were working at their computers, naked. Of course, it said whilst they were gaming, but Cullen had only played an hour of the game she had purchased for him and got frustrated when the game mechanics didn’t work as he wanted them to. So work it would be. Her darling husband needed a break… and she needed to tease him. One of her primary jobs in their marriage was to make sure he laughed and relaxed and stopped being such a workaholic. Of course… she was a workaholic, but it wasn’t about her today.

Turning the water on and waited patiently for it to heat up. Showering was done quickly, as was the drying of her hair, before she artfully arranged it on the top of her head, making it look carelessly bundled into a high bun. Wrapping a thick towel around her curves, she picked up her phone, and started to record, showing herself in her towel and then her lower body and hand as she opened the bathroom door and walked quietly down the hallway. Sometimes it was fortunate that she was a rogue, and that Leliana had taught her all the tricks to being what Bull called “a sneaky bastard”.

Creeping down the hall, she heard Cullen laughing and talking to someone about the guards stationed in Denerim and how they were enforcing the lock downs. She grinned. He was well and truly into his conversation, the other person’s voice was muffled however, so she couldn’t quite tell who he was speaking too. Quietly opening the door, she peered through the crack. He hadn’t noticed. He was too busy looking down at his desk and giving occasional grunts or affirmative noises as the other person spoke. She pushed the door open, and stood in the entrance way. Still no response as he moved on to a new topic, something about staff blades made of veil quartz. She moved into the room, and this time, she got a small smile on his lips, an acknowledgement that she was in the room, but his eyes did not lift from his keyboard.

“Well, if you are planning on integrating mages into the troops within the Inquisition, then I must do so with the army here in Denerim. Not that I think you’ll be attacking, I just think that it shows we are accepting of all people, magical or not…” Ah! He was talking with King Alistair, who’s voice was still muffled, like he was eating something, which he probably was.

She loosened the towel and gripped it in her hand, and then tossed it at her husband, giggling softly when she caught his surprised exclamation when it neatly covered his entire head. She also caught Alistair’s surprised bark of laughter and then choking noises when he obviously swallowed whatever he was eating the wrong way.

“Sweetheart! I’m in a meeting! What are you….. Maker’s BREATH!” Cullen tore the towel off his head, messing up his hair and looked up, his jaw dropping in surprise, and his eyes going wide.

“What?! What’s going on?!” Alistair coughed.

Cullen stood abruptly, and his expression changed in a heartbeat, his amber eyes warming and his sudden smile becoming lustful and hungry as he stared at her.

“Well… isn’t that a luscious sight to behold! Sorry Al… I’ve got something more important to do…”

“Wait! What?” There came spluttering and then the blue light of the computer screen disappeared as Cullen closed the lid on his laptop and began to move towards her. She grinned, squeaked and started to back up.

“It’s just a TikTok video!” The look he gave her made her toes curl into the soft carpet beneath her feet, and he was suddenly right in front of her, throwing her over his shoulder as he moved swiftly out of the room and down the hall. She squealed with laughter and then bit her lip when his hand moved up her thigh, stroking her softly. Looking down at the camera, she gave the video a cheeky grin and a peace sign before stopping the recording. She’d send it to Dorian later. Right now though, she had her Commander to entertain and was she definitely the woman for the job!


End file.
